Gingers, Brunettes, and Blondes, Oh My!
by Write All the Time
Summary: One-shots of all of our favorite NextGen characters. The gingers, brunettes, and blondes. Chapter 4: Alice in Wonderland? No, Rose in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1: LucyLysander

Hello, you've just stumbled upon a nice little fanfic called _Gingers, Brunettes, and Blondes, Oh My! _This is basically going to be a series of one-shots about Next Generation! Whoo! This has many different couples in this, and it's mainly for the Prompts, Oh Prompts thread in the NextGen Fanatics forum. Although, there will be a few of my own creation if I feel like it . . . Which I just might do . . . Muahahahaha!

* * *

**A one-shot for the **_**Prompts, Oh Prompts **_**thread in the NextGen Fanatics forum. A Lucy/Lysander one. It's my first time writing for this couple, so let's hope this goes well! Fingers crossed! **

**Pairings: **_**Lucy/Lysander**_

**Prompts: **_**amelioration, daisy chains, elephant, illuminate **_

**Quote: **_**"Happiness depends on ourselves." -Aristotle**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, I would be rolling in money (well, the money that I have left after I donated it to charity) and be laughing at the people who have to suffer about not knowing about what happens in the NextGen! (Because **_**I **_**am one of those people)**

* * *

Lucy ran up to Lysander in the hallway. "Lysander, Lysander, Lysander!" Lucy yelled, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," he started, mimicking her. Then he said in his normal voice, "What?"

"I just got an acceptance letter to the Longbottom Association for Cureless Cases!" Lucy squealed. She had been trying to help out the mentally-ill at this foundation for _months_.

"That's great, Luce!" Lysander said, hugging her. "What's your first assignment?"

"Well, since I'm still in Hogwarts, I can't go to work there yet," Lucy explained. "But, my first assignment away from there is to make daisy chains."

"How does that help the mentally-ill?" Lysander asked, slightly confused. Lily whacked him on the shoulder with her acceptance letter.

"It calms down the patients that have completely lost their minds," Lucy said, reading from the letter. "It also says that for people who are about to become uncureable, it also calms them down, and, if I make enough, we could ameliorate the whole of mind loss!" Lucy had always loved helping the sick ever since she heard about her Uncle Nev's parents who lost their minds.

"Wait, how can that ameliorate it?" Lysander asked.

"For a Ravenclaw, you sure are slow," Lucy said. Lysander put on a sarcastic smile. "Well, for cases that are about to become uncureable, the uncureable part is usually caused by stress. Studies show that it is more likely to cure a person that is about to become incureable when they are calm. Studies _also_ show that flowers are the most common relaxation device. So, since flowers is calming, we make daisy chains."

"Well, that's my human dictionary," Lysander said, ruffling her hair. Lucy smiled brightly.

"I _am _a Ravenclaw for a reason," she replied smugly, her hands on her hips. "And why are _you _a Ravenclaw?"

"I don't know," Lysander replied, smiling and laughing. "Let's just go make those daisy chains."

Lucy and Lysander both walked out into the Hogwarts garden where there were a lot of flowers to look and pick. At the west end of the garden were the daisies. Lucy excitedly grabbed Lysander's hand and dragged him over to the daisies.

"Let's go pick some!" she exclaimed, acting like a five-year-old at a candy store. She sat down in the grass by the daisies and started picking some. Lysander sat down next to her and smiled at her childlike demeanor.

"Luce, you know that you're acting like a little kid making daisy chains, right?" Lysander asked, smirking.

"Well, I _am_ making daisy chains, and I'm technically a child as I haven't come of age yet," Lucy replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fine, you win," Lysander replied, smirking and picking a daisy. _His smile's so cute_, Lucy thought. _Wait, why am I thinking that? Stop it, Luce, you should be thinking about the uncureable not Lysander and his bright blond hair and shining blue eyes and . . . Oh, shut UP, Luce!_

"I'm happy," Lucy said. "Are you? I mean, making daisy chains make me happy."

"Happiness depends on ourselves," Lysander said. "Not daisy chains."

"How? I know I'm happy," Lucy inquired.

"Well, certain things make you have a feeling of happiness," Lysander said, "but you're not having the emotion happy. Like, you know you're happy when you have your first child or you get married, but that's by something _you _caused. Daisy chains aren't made by you."

"Uh, yeah they are," Lucy said.

"Bad example," Lysander just said, and he went back to making his daisy chain.

"So, do you even _know _how to make daisy chains?" Lucy asked with a cheeky eyebrow raise, looking at Lysander who was doing it all wrong.

"No, I do not," Lysander replied, slightly laughing,

"Let me help you," Lucy replied. "So, you take a daisy, and you-okay it's hard to show you when I'm sitting right here, three feet away from you. So, can I, um, s-sit in your, um, your lap?" The tips of Lucy's ears turned the famous Weasley red.

Lysander chuckled. "Um, sure," he replied, also blushing.

Lucy then crawled awkwardly into Lysander's lap, both of them blushing furiously. Then Lucy showed him the proper way to make a daisy chain. Eventually, Lysander couldn't see what Lucy was doing, so he put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Just then, Lucy's little cousin, Lily, came up and said, "Ooh! You guys are _dating_! When did this happen?" Lucy and Lysander quickly separated.

"Uh, um, uh, er, uh," Lysander stammered.

"We were just making daisy chains, Lils," Lucy said.

"Mm-hm," Lily replied, not believing it. "Why were you in his lap, and why were his arms around your waist and his chin on your shoulder?" Lucy and Lysander blushed again.

"Well, Lucy said that she couldn't show me how to make a daisy chain from three feet away, so she sat in my lap," Lysander said, his face getting redder. "Then, I couldn't see what she was doing, so I put my chin on her shoulder."

"Why were your arms around her then?" Lily asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Natural instincts?" Lysander suggested.

"Okay, I'll leave you two _alone_," Lily said, emphasizing "alone." "_Together_. Just by _yourselves_."

"Okay, _bye_, Lily," Lucy said, her voice plainly stating that she wanted her to leave.

"Bye," Lily said, leaving them. While she was walking out, she was laughing.

"That was weird," Lucy said when Lily was gone. She still had some pink tinge to her cheek. _She looks cute when she's embarrassed, _Lysander thought. _NO, don't think about that. She's just a friend. Just a friend. _

"So, I'm just wondering," Lysander said, "since you said that daisy chains are the most popular calming device, what's the least popular calming device?"

"Well, aren't _we_ playing 20 Questions today?" Lucy said, laughing, the sun illuminating her brown hair. _The sun makes her look beautiful_, Lysander thought. _God, what's wrong with me?_

"No, we really aren't," Lysander replied. "I only asked you _one_ question." _He's so cute when he's confused_, Lucy thought. _Gosh, what's wrong with me! He's a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D! Friend!_

"Okay, never mind," Lucy said. "So, the least common calming thing is elephants."

"Elephants?" Lysander asked.

"Elephants," Lucy repeated. "Well, according to research-"

"It's always that," Lysander said.

"Shut _up_!" Lucy exclaimed. "So, continuing on. _According to research, _riding or petting an elephant sooths you since there aren't many in these areas, and that's what makes it the least popular. You can only find elephants in zoos or in Africa and India. But when you do ride one, it's proven that it calms you."

"Cool," Lysander said. He looked at the setting sun which was illuminating Lucy's hair again, giving it a light orange tinge. "We should probably get inside, it's getting late."

"Let's just watch the sunset," Lucy insisted.

"Okay," Lysander said. They put the daisy chains in a pile not too far from them, and they started watching the sunset. The sky went from orange to pink in a matter of minutes.

"When I was younger, every day I'd watch the sun go down with my mom," Lucy said, smiling. "I remember how she would let us sit on the roof of the house, and then Dad yelled at us when he found out where we were. He nearly had a heart attack. I miss those days. I mean, of course, Mum's still alive, but we haven't watched the sunset since I was nine. We just, I guess, grew out of it."

Lysander turned to face Lucy. "_We_ could start doing it," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Lucy said, a smile forming on her face.

Soon, the sun was almost down. Lucy looked at Lysander, and he looked at Lucy. Silver eyes met brown ones, and the next they knew, they were leaning in closer. Soon, their lips were a centimeter away from each other's. They looked into each other's eyes, and it was Lucy who first put her lips on his.

It was both Lysander's and Lucy's first kiss, so it was very cute and innocent. It was filled with passion and love, and there were sparks and fireworks, etc, etc.

They only stopped kissing when they heard a high-pitched squeal from behind them. "Oh my God!" Lily, the squealer, said. "I knew it! I knew you two liked each other! And a kiss just as the sun set! Oh my God! It's _adorable_! I _must_ tell Rosie!"

"Well, _there_ goes our first kiss," Lucy said. "If Lily wasn't there, I would've kept it a secret."

"Yeah, me too," Lysander said with a smirk.

"_Now _I know I'm happy, and it's by something _I _caused," Lucy said with a smirk that looked almost identical to Lysander's.

Lysander rolled his eyes and kissed Lucy again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kinda cheesy, but you'll live with it. We all need fluff in the world! Don't alert or favorite without reviewing!**

**~WATT**


	2. Chapter 2: LucyTeddy

Now onto a Lucy/Teddy one-shot! Again, my first time writing for it, and I kind of like this couple. Just to let you know, I have two one-shots written after I post this one, and I actually just finished the last one. So, after I finish a one-shot, I post one.

**This is another one-shot based on the Prompts, Oh Prompts thread in the NGF forum!**

**Pairing: **_**Lucy/Teddy**_

**Prompts: **_**sinking, tremulous, beyond measure, open **_

**Lyrics: **_**"I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you/I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new." Apologize, OneRepublic. **_

* * *

Sinking, falling, dropping, plunging. Lucy's heart was doing just that after she heard that James saw Teddy and Victoire snogging in the Hogwarts Express. He promised her. He promised her that they would go out and get married. Now all of that is gone.

"Lucy, are you okay?" her father asked when she heard the news.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm fine," she said in a tremulous voice. Her heart was broken, she wasn't fine at all. Teddy broke his promise to her, and that was not acceptable.

For weeks, Lucy cried in silence over Teddy. Everything revolved back to Teddy. If her parents heard her cry, she would just say that she misses Rose who is at her first year of Hogwarts, and they believed her. Rose was Lucy's best cousin friend. They could trust each other with _anything_. Rose is the only one that knew that Lucy actually did have a crush on Teddy, even though he's nineteen, and she just turned eleven.

"Love knows no age," he said. That's what he always said to her whenever she doubted their love.

_Well, Teddy should just take his own advice and break up with Vicky! _Lucy thought angrily as she punched her pillow again.

Sinking to the depths of her stomach was where her heart was going a second time. It was when she was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Teddy and Victoire had officially tied the knot. They were getting _married_.

Lucy's heart was broken for a second time by the same person. She loved Teddy beyond measure. She always loved him ever since she was five, and he wrote in the sand with his finger, "_L+T." _She was only five then and didn't know true love, but now she was fifteen going on sixteen, and she knew about true love.

Lucy knew what she had with Teddy was true love. What he had with Victoire is just snogging. Her uncle Ron told her a story about him and this girl he dated in his sixth year. (Aunt Hermione included some very interesting commentary about the subject.) He said that he kissed her mainly because he wanted to make Aunt Hermione jealous. ("Aw! Really!" Aunt Hermione said, which resulted in them kissing.) But, once, he was so caught up in the act that he thought that she was _the one_. (Insert a smack from Aunt Hermione.) Eventually, he realized that she wasn't "the one," and he broke up with her to get with Hermione. (Insert loving kiss from Ron and Hermione, which made Lucy leave the room.)

Lucy knew that Teddy would eventually get rid of Vicky and come crawling back to her.

Sinking out of her body. Lucy felt that way when Vicky showed up showing of her obviously pregnant stomach and said it was Teddy's. Lucy was now eighteen now, a full adult. Even though she had a few flings during her days at Hogwarts, none of them were as great as Teddy. Now, she wanted to slap Teddy.

The entire lunch, Lucy couldn't help but give a death glare at Victoire's stomach. Teddy obviously saw her, so he asked what was wrong. She replied with a simple, "Nothing," and walked off.

_Remember Teddy,_ she added in her mind. _I'm always here with my arms wide open. _Wide_ open._

A few months later, Victoire had a miscarriage, and Lucy couldn't help but think it was _her_ fault. After all, she _did_ give a death glare to the baby. Maybe she did accidental magic? But that's stupid since she was eighteen. Maybe it _was_ though.

Lucy felt back for Vicky even though she stole her man from her. She saw Vicky sitting in the Weasley living room, crying. Lucy walked up to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Vicky," Lucy said.

Victorie wiped a tear away and said, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Well, it might be," Lucy replied.

"How?" Victoire asked.

Lucy then told her the whole story starting with that day when she was five, and Teddy drew that picture in the sand. The story included many tears from Lucy _and_ Victoire. When Lucy finished, Victoire gave her a big hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Luce," Victoire said. "I should've known that you liked him. I mean, I've always seen you stare at him on Sunday dinners. Plus, you _did_ give my baby a death glare when I showed up pregnant."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Lucy said again. She gave her cousin one last hug then walked away.

The next week, Teddy showed up at Lucy's flat with a bouquet of flowers. "For you," he said. Lucy appreciated the gift, but she didn't understand why he brought them. Teddy then told Lucy that Victoire told him about her little "crush" on him.

"So, if you want me to divorce Victoire, I can do that," Teddy finished. "Besides, all we do is snog and have sex."

"Teddy, it's too late to apologize. I've waited over ten years for you, and _now _you decide to tell me that you want me. No, that's not right," Lucy said angrily. "If you had noticed earlier, maybe I would've gotten together with you, but you didn't, so I'm not."

She escorted Teddy out of her flat. Just as she was about to close the door on him, she quoted one of her favorite songs.

"I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new," Lucy said. "Now, buh-bye." When Teddy left, she sat down and sobbed silently, but not too hard because he doesn't deserve her sympathy.

Over the next few weeks, she began to hang out more with Lysander Scamender. Soon, they started dating, and they even got married and had one kid. Lucy had found her new Teddy in Lysander Scamender.

* * *

**A/N: I actually like this one-shot, and I wrote it in fifteen minutes! The best I've ever done! I hope you liked it, too. **

**Remember, don't favorite/alert without reviewing! **

**~watt**


	3. Chapter 3: RoxanneOC

Hey! Welcome back to _Gingers, Brunettes, and Blondes, Oh My!_ This time we have a little surprise for everyone! Well, not really. It's just that it's a Roxanne/OC couple! Also, if you have read another one of my Next-Gen oneshots called _An Unusual Love_, there will be a hint of that OC from there, too.

**Again, this is for the Prompts, Oh Prompts Thread in the NGF forum. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: **_**Roxanne/Daniel Obi (OC) **_

**Prompts: **_**shadows, hands together, kiss, lemon lime**_

**Song/Lyrics: **_**True affection floats/true affection sinks like a stone/I never felt so close/I never felt so alone. -True Affections, The Blow**_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm sorry. *goes and cries in corner* Why? Why must I not own HP? WHHHYYYYYYY?**

* * *

Roxanne was always a true Gryffindor, and she was the true daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. She was a true prankster (along with her twin brother Fred, of course. There can never be just _one_ prankster at Hogwarts.) and an excellent Quidditch Chaser. So, she was an equal amount of both her mother and her father. The only thing that made her different from her parents was the fact that she fell in love with a Slytherin.

His name was Daniel Obi, and he was a proud Slytherin. His best friend was Scorpius Malfoy, the most well-known Gryffindor hater at Hogwarts, so, by peer pressure, Daniel was a Gryffindor hater, too. Even though Scorpius and Daniel would make fun of most of Gryffindor House, Scorpius mainly made fun of Rose Weasley, and Daniel mainly made fun of Roxanne Weasley. Little did those two girls know that those two boys had some slight feelings for them.

Roxanne really noticed her crush on Daniel during a game of Truth or Dare with the entire Weasley Clan. So, it was about eleven people there in an empty classroom. Rose had just done a dare to go and lick the wall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Promptly after licking the wall, she poured water in her mouth for five minutes until "it got the taste out," Rose had said.

When they got back, all of the girls giggling, Rose asked Roxanne, "Roxy, Truth or Dare?"

"Um . . . Truth," Roxanne replied. Don't think she did that because she was weak. It was only because she did a dare the last time she was picked, and she didn't feel like doing another one.

Rose then whispered to Lucy and Lily who were sitting next to her. After a minute or so of whispering and giggling, Rose finally said, "Who do you have a crush on?" Then, her, Lucy, and Lily giggled again.

Roxanne thought for a moment. _Is it . . . No, not him . . . Maybe . . . No . . . _was Roxanne's thoughts after Rose asked the question. "I don't like anyone," Roxanne replied.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, I would know if I had a crush on someone," Roxanne replied. Lucy and the other girls groaned. "What? I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Fine," Lily said, groaning. "Keep going."

After another half an hour of playing, the game went back to Roxanne. This time, it was Lucy who was asking the infamous truth or dare question.

"Dare," Roxanne replied. Lucy then replied with a squealing.

"I dare you to _kiss_ Daniel Obi!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Roxanne exclaimed. "I change it to truth!"

"Eh, eh, eh," Lily replied. "Rule number one of Weasley-Potter Truth or Dare: no changing."

"Damn those rules," Roxanne said. "Fine, I'll do the dare." Again, the trio of girls squealed again. "It it'll make you shut up. But first, you are _not_ to watch me kiss him."

"That's rule number two," Roxanne's twin Fred said. "At least one person has to watch you do the dare."

"Again, damn those rules," Roxanne said. "Fine, only Dominique has to go with me. I'm not taking any of these fangirls."

Roxanne and Rose went out of the classroom and into the Great Hall where a few students were there. After all, it _was_ a Saturday night, and some people had nothing better to do. Two of those people happened to be Daniel Obi and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Obi, I need to talk to you," Roxanne said in a monotone.

"Fine, talk," he replied.

"In _private_," Roxanne replied. She looked over at Dominique who was pretending to blend in with the crowd.

"Fine, Weasley," he replied and followed Roxanne out into the entrance hall. "Now, what do you want from me, Weasel-Bee?" Roxanne saw out of the corner of her eye that Dominique had her head slightly poked around the corner.

Instead of responding with the usual, "This is for a dare, it means nothing," thing that you say before kissing someone you don't like, Roxanne just grabbed his shoulders and smashed his lips into hers. It only lasted about five seconds, though.

When they broke apart, Daniel said stunned, "Roxanne?"

Roxanne simply replied, "Dare," before running away.

When she got back, Dominique not far behind, Lily asked immediately, "Did she do it?"

"Yes," Dom replied, catching her breath. The trio of fangirls squealed again.

"Was it magical?"

"Did you feel sparks?"

"What did his lips taste like?"

Those were only some of the questions that Rose, Lily, and Lucy asked. Roxanne simply replied with a, "It was a five-second kiss, I forcefully smashed my lips onto his, and he looked like he didn't even care after I told him it was a dare."

"Aw," the trio said.

The game continued for another fifteen minutes until they had to leave. Roxanne went up to her dorm with Rose and Lucy, who shared the dorm with her. Roxanne tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. All she could think of was stupid Daniel Obi and the stupid dare. Did Roxanne _like_ him? No, it can't be! She was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. It's impossible for people from those two Houses to be friends. Imagine what would happen if someone found a Gryffindor and a Slytherin _dating_. Roxanne shuddered at the thought.

Roxanne didn't get much sleep that night. She was up until 3 AM thinking about the dare, the kiss, and Daniel. After _hours_ of arguing with herself, she decided to just avoid him at all costs.

Well, that next day came, and Daniel wanted to talk to Roxanne, the exact opposite of what she wanted. Roxanne hid from Daniel most of the day, mainly hiding in secret passageways that her dad had told her about. Eventually, Roxanne ran out of hiding spots, so she just had to face Daniel like a woman, whatever facing it like a man is but tripling it.

"Roxanne!" Daniel exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, I was right here," Roxanne replied, lying. That's the good thing about being a Weasley, you can lie, and most people won't notice.

"O-o-okay," he replied, doubling over to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Roxanne replied, faking annoyance.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday," he said.

"Well, there's nothing to say. I kissed you for a dare, and I felt nothing. End of story," Roxanne replied, lying so hard. She turned to leave, but he turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. His lips tasted like lemon-lime. Roxanne remembers that it's a type of Muggle soda. _What was it called_? Roxanne asks herself. _Sprute? Sprate? Never mind, I have more important matters to take care of-DANIEL OBI IS KISSING ME, AND I LIKE IT! _

Before Roxanne was thinking about the soda, she was shocked that _Daniel Obi_ was kissing her. At first, she was in shock, but she eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was a wondrous second kiss, much better than the first, Roxanne thought.

When they eventually broke apart, Daniel said, "Roxanne, I like you. I didn't fully realize that until yesterday. So, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to," Roxanne replied. Daniel's face immediately brightened up. "But we can't." The smile on his face immediately disappeared.

"Why not?" Daniel asked, obviously concerned.

"Because what do you think people will think when they see you and me together?" Roxanne replied.

"Good point," Daniel replied. "How about we keep it a secret? We can date in private. You know, sneak out, only date at Hogsmeade trips where almost everyone is gone. You know, that kind of stuff. Now, will you be my _secret_ girlfriend?"

Roxanne replied by kissing him. It wasn't as long as the previous one, but it wasn't as short as the first one. When they broke apart, Roxanne said, "Does _that_ answer your question?" Daniel just smiled.

-:-

For the next few weeks, Daniel and Roxanne would sneak out about an hour before lights out. They would quietly walk out the castle, their shadows barely visible. It was as if they knew not to be big. Eventually, they would go out into a secluded corner in the courtyard where no students (if there were any) would see them.

Roxanne and Daniel would kiss, hug, dance, and do other kinds of couple-y stuff. Once, Daniel brought a picnic for Roxanne. They lit candles and had the most romantic dinner Daniel could make which was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Even though, in some minds, a PB&J dinner with one lit candle (the others were blown out by the wind, and they were just too lazy to relight them) wouldn't be much of a romantic dinner, but to Roxanne, it was perfect. She didn't like guys who went all out just for a simple picnic; she preferred guys who were not afraid to go on a date in just a simple t-shirt and jeans, (mainly because Roxanne does the same) and that's exactly what Daniel is.

Every day, Daniel and Roxanne would meet up at the same time, mainly because if they were the last people to leave the class, people would be suspicious. (And by people, Roxanne means Lucy, Lily, and Rose) They almost got caught a few times, mainly because of the shadows that were cast across the wall, but Roxanne would just pull her and Daniel in one of the many hiding places that she uses.

One day, they did get caught, and it was by the worst person Roxanne wanted to find out. That person was Lily Luna Potter. It was just a usual day that Daniel and Roxanne were heading out to their usual spot. They were just about to walk out the door, holding hands, when Lily called out, "Hey, Roxy!"

"Damn," Roxanne muttered under her breath. She then whispered to Daniel, "I have an idea. Whatever you do, _don't let go of my hand_."

"Um, Roxy, why are you holding hands with _him_?" Lily asked, but then, a big smile spread across her face. "You two are _dating_, that's why! I _must_ tell Rose!"

"Lily, we're not dating," Roxanne replied, shooting a nasty glare at Daniel. "Some person thought that it would be _hilarious _to put a Sticking Charm on our hands. Then, someone pushed us together, our hands touching, and now they're stuck!" She held up their clasped hands for emphasis.

"Well, why are your fingers entwined?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's really hard to walk when your palms are just together like this," Roxanne said, putting hers and Daniel's palms together, like they were high-fiving. It was really hard for them to keep it straight since there wasn't exactly a Sticking Charm put on their hands, "and it was really uncomfortable, so we just, instinctively, entwined our fingers." Roxanne entwined their fingers again.

"Why isn't he talking?" Lily asked, pointing to Daniel.

"Because I don't talk to Gryffindors like you, Potter," Daniel replied, pretending to be a jerk.

"Well, Roxanne is a Gryffindor, and you must've talked to her," Lily replied. Lily was always good at breaking people down, mainly because of her cuteness.

"Well, we were only arguing while our hands were stuck together," Roxanne replied for Daniel, who looked unable to form words at the moment.

"Okay, by-Wait, one quick question," Lily said, and Roxanne groaned. "Why didn't you just use the countercurse?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the smartest witch of my age, that's Rose, and I really don't pay attention in class, so that would equal up to me not knowing the countercurse," Roxanne replied. "Now, can you leave, so we can go to the hospital wing?"

"Fine," Lily said. Before she left, she did the, "I'm watching you," hand signal to Roxanne.

When Lily was out of earshot, Roxanne and Daniel breathed sighs of relief. "Thank God for my quick thinking," Roxanne replied.

"And that's what I love about you," Derek replied.

"Aw," Roxanne replied, and they kissed.

Little did they know that Lily hadn't really left at all. Right now, she was watching them from behind a corner, her eyes gleaming with delight. The next time they played the Weasley-Potter Truth or Dare game, she had an idea.

-:-

Lily had just finished answering a truth about who she liked, much to Albus's and James's delight. They were the definition of overprotective brothers. Lily quickly answered the question by replying, "No one." She then asked Roxanne, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Roxanne replied. Lily was hoping she would say that.

"What is your biggest secret?" Lily asked with a knowing smile on her face. Roxanne's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" she mouthed to Lily. Lily responded with a smirk.

"Well, if you really want to know . . ." Roxanne said, trailing off.

"TELL US!" everyone exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. ImdatingDanielObi," she said really quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Lily said, her smirk obviously noticeable.

"I'm dating Daniel Obi," she said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" all the boys yelled while all the girls exclaimed, "I KNEW IT!"

"How long has this been happening?" Fred asked her.

"About a month," Roxanne replied shocked. Fred usually wasn't overprotective of her, mainly because they were twins, and Roxanne would beat him up if he ever was overprotective of her.

"A MONTH!" Fred exclaimed. "How could we not have noticed?"

"Yeah, she would always come back to our dorm just a few minutes before lights-out," Rose replied. Roxanne would have been fazed, but she had a comeback.

"Well, how come for the past week, you've been coming back _after_ lights-out?" Roxanne said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well-um-uh-I-I-um-well-um-Scorpius," Rose stammered.

"What about him?" Molly asked.

"We've been secretly dating for a week," she replied.

"HYPOCRITE!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, I was a little bit," Rose said which earned a, "HA!" from Roxanne. "I only did that to keep it a secret, though."

"Rose, what will Dad say?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know, but if he gets mad, I'll just play the, 'We're in love,' card," Rose replied.

"Well, Rosie, I think I've been rubbing off on you," Roxanne replied.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Rose murmured which earned laughs all around the room.

"Well, I need to talk to this Obi guy," Fred said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fred, no!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Don't hurt him."

"When have you started falling in love with Slytherins, Roxy?" Fred replied. "I thought you were better than that." He tried to push his twin out of the way, but Roxanne stood her ground.

"FRED! NO!" Roxanne exclaimed. "What happened to my twin who finished my sentences and played pranks with me?"

"Well what happened to _my_ twin who only cared about pranks and Quidditch?" Fred retorted. "Now, you're all you're caring about is Obi, and you don't give a damn about Quidditch or pranking. Did you just _happen_ to forget that we were going to turn the all the Hufflepuffs' hair pink? Did you forget that we had Quidditch practice two days ago? Yes, you did because our other Beater wasn't there."

"Fred, I'm sorry!" Roxanne exclaimed, trying very hard not to cry. "I just . . . Fell in love. You would do the same if you fell in love with somebody. Actually, that already happened. Remember last year when you fell in love with Susan Longbottom? Well, how do you think _I _felt? My twin was gone off in a broom cupboard snogging his girlfriend senseless while I was getting detention for a prank that I had to do _myself_! Also, how do you think I felt when we had to use _Frank Longbottom_ as our backup Beater because, again, you were snogging your girlfriend senseless. How do you know that this isn't payback!" The rest of the family just silently backed away to the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm sorry about that!" Fred yelled. "And, if you haven't noticed, we aren't together because I realized that I was spending time away from my twin!"

"Well, now that I'm dating someone, you can go back to her!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

-:-

That afternoon, Roxanne met up with Daniel in the middle of a deserted corridor, her eyes red from crying.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"F-F-Fred and I h-had a f-f-fight," she said, crying into his shoulder.

"About what?" Daniel asked, rubbing her back.

"Y-y-y-you," Roxanne said, crying harder. She then let out a chuckle. "Look at me, I'm Roxanne Weasley, crying because my brother and I had a fight." Then, a second year Hufflepuff walked by, staring at Roxanne. "MOVE IT!" she exclaimed. The Hufflepuff quickly hurried up.

"Roxanne, everyone cries," Daniel said. "And people cry for reasons that make them sad . . . I think . . . So, fighting with your brother makes you sad, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Roxanne replied, wiping away a stray tear. "We've been best friends ever since we were born. Mum said that we would kick her at the same time while she was pregnant with us. She said that we were troublemakers even before we were born. And after we were born, we'd always finish each other's sentences. We were two peas in a pod, my aunt Hermione said. We always had the same interests: Quidditch and pranking. When we got to Hogwarts, Peeves was our best friend. We would always play pranks with him. Then _she_ came along. Susan Longbottom. Something happened and they ended up dating. She basically stole my brother from me. I hated her with every bone in my body. Then, they broke up, and I was happy again. Now, Fred is accusing me of missing Quidditch practice, when he did it the first time. I just-UGH!"

"Roxanne, it's fine," Daniel said. "If you want, I'll talk to him."

"Really?" she asked, her brown eyes shining from tears looking up at him.

"Yes," he replied. "And I promise that I won't punch him."

"Thank you," she replied, hugging him.

When Daniel walked away, Roxanne followed his shadow down the hall, thinking, _For a Slytherin, my boyfriend's pretty nice._

-:-

Daniel went around asking people (mainly Weasleys) where Fred was. Eventually, he found him on the Quidditch pitch, practicing his Beater skills. After a few minutes, Fred saw Daniel. He flew down to the ground, his eyes full of anger. He had his Beater bat raised, about to hit Daniel, when-

"I'm not here to fight," Daniel said.

"Well, I want to," Fred replied, raising his Beater's bat again.

"STOP!" Roxanne exclaimed, running out. "Stop it, Fred!"

"Roxanne, stay out of this!" Fred yelled at her. That hurt Roxanne. Fred never called Roxanne, "Roxanne." He always called her, "Roxy."

"Fred, can't you see he just wants to talk," Roxanne said, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"I'm not a girl," Fred replied. He started to raise his bat, but Roxanne stood between the two boys, her arms spread out.

"Fred, stop it!" she said, sternly. "Give me the bat."

"N-" he started.

"Give. Me. The. Bat," Roxanne said slowly. Fred grudgingly handed her the bat. "Now, I'm going to go away but still within view and wait for you two to _talk_, not argue, _talk._"

"Why do you like him, Roxanne?" Fred asked her before she walked away.

"Because when I'm with him, one minute I can feel like I'm floating, the next I feel like I'm falling. Then, I'll feel so close to him, then I'll feel alone! That's true affection!" Roxanne yelled, stepping away from them.

"Why do you like my sister?" Fred immediately said.

"Well, there aren't enough words to describe, you know," Daniel replied. "I mean, she's funny, beautiful, witty, sarcastic, and not afraid to show her true self. I would say more, but, as I said, there aren't enough words. Do you know what I mean?"

Fred had a dazed look in his eyes. "Yeah, I know," he said as if he was in a whole other world.

"So, are you okay with me dating your sister?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're cool," Fred replied, and they man-hugged.

Roxanne then walked up to them. "Are we good?" she asked. Both boys nodded. She squealed, which was something she doesn't normally do, and she kissed Daniel while he spun her around. Fred cleared his throat after two minutes of them kissing.

"I'm still here," he said. They broke apart, their faces almost as red as Roxanne's hair.

"Sorry," Roxanne said. "So, Freddie, are we-"

"Cool," he finished.

"That's the Freddie-"

"-You know." Roxanne smiled and hugged her brother.

"Now, all you need to do is get back with Susan," Roxanne said to Fred.

"Why?" Fred asked. "That'll just slow our pranking schedule."

"How about we make a certain schedule that can fit to our Quidditch and pranking needs, and in the free time we have, we can be with our girlfriend/boyfriend?" Roxanne suggested.

"There's the Roxy I know," Fred said, hugging her again.

"Now, how am I going to explain this to Mum and Dad?" Roxanne said, trailing off.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This one's down! So…just to let you know, I was going to end it after Roxanne revealed that she was dating Daniel, but I wanted to add a little sibling tension in there, so I did. Four pages of document later, this is what I came up with! **

**Don't forget! Don't favorite or alert without reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: RoseScorpius

I'm back! With another one-shot. So, I don't really like this couple *dodges flying tomatoes* Sorry, but I just don't. So, if I did something wrong with this couple (which I highly doubt), tell me, because again, I don't like Rose/Scorpius.

**Again, this is again from the Prompts, Oh Prompts thread on the NGF forum for April 4****th****. **

**Pairing: **_**Rose/Scorpius**_

**Prompts: **_**Alice in Wonderland, attention, turn, ring**_

**Quote: **_**"We would often be sorry if our wishes were gratified." -Aesop**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! How many times do you want me to say it? Do you **_**really **_**want me to start breaking down crying? **

* * *

Rose's POV

"The End," I said, finishing reading _Cinderella_ to little kids. During summer vacation, Mum allows me to help out in a daycare in the Muggle world.

"Wead us anower one, Miss Wose," the littlest one, Ashley said.

"Well, I do have enough time," I said, looking at my watch. "I guess I'll make up a story." All the kids cheered. "So, once upon a time . . ."

_Rose Weasley was reading in her garden along with her younger brother, Hugo. Hugo was constantly wanting to play Qu-soccer, and he was begging Rose to play with him. Rose kept saying no. Eventually, Hugo decided to shove Rose, which was a bad idea. Rose fell down a rabbit hole. _

_While she was falling, she saw this rabbit with orange fur saying, "I'm late, I'm very late. Oh dam-darn, I'm late." _

"_Hello, little rabbit, what's your name?" Rose asked._

"_Molly," the rabbit replied. "And don't you dare think that all rabbits are boys because I'm a girl rabbit! How do you think we get baby rabbits?"_

"_Sorry I asked," Rose said. She then landed in a room with many doors. "Oh, dear, how am I supposed to get through? All these doors are either too big or too small!" _

"_I'll help you out!" a voice from seemingly nowhere said. _

"_Who are you?" Rose asked._

"_I'm Dominique, and look down here!" Dominique said._

"_Hello, where are you?" Rose asked. _

"_I'm the doorknob, silly," Dominique the doorknob said. _

"_Well, Dom, can I call you that?" Rose asked._

"_Of course you can; everyone does," Dom replied._

"_Well, how am I supposed to get through?" Rose asked._

"_Eat the food with the note that says, 'Eat me,'" Dom replied. "You'll shrink down, and then you'll be able to fit through the door, which, by the way, is the one you want to go through."_

"_Well, thanks," Rose responded. Rose then saw that on a table, there was a treacle tart with a note that said, "Eat me." So Rose did what the note said. She then felt herself becoming smaller and smaller until she was the height of the door with Dom the doorknob. _

"_Come through me; it's the right way," Dom said. Rose now saw that Dom was a talking doorknob. "Just don't squeeze me hard!"_

"_Okay," Rose said. She gently turned Dom and went through the door to find herself in a colorful forest._

_Rose was still small and was worried that she'd be terribly lost in the forest. It wasn't until she saw a caterpillar who was sitting on a mushroom. Rose noticed that the caterpillar was blue. _

"_Excuse me, Mr. Caterpillar," Rose said._

"_The name's James," James, the caterpillar, said. _

"_Well, James, how do I grow bigger?" Rose asked. "I'm about to be lost."_

"_Well, what you need to do is take a bite of one side of the mushroom," James said. "I don't remember which one makes you bigger, just try both of them." _

_Rose then took a bite of the left side of the mushroom. It made her even smaller than she was before. Rose then took a long journey (because of her height) to the other side of the mushroom. She took a bite of the right side, and it made her normal size. _

"_Thank you, James," Rose said before heading off into the woods. _

_She walked further into the woods until she stopped when she heard laughter. She looked around, searching for the person who made the noise. _

"_Hello?" Rose asked into the darkness. "Who's there?" She saw two identical smiles floating in midair. _

"_We are the Cheshire Cats," the mouths said._

"_How can you be cats when all you have are smiles?" Rose asked. _

"_Like this," they both said, and the rest of their bodies appeared._

"_I'm Roxanne," the one on the right said._

"_And I'm Fred," the one on the left said. _

"_Can you tell me how to get out of here?" Rose asked them._

"_We don't know-" Fred started._

"_-but the Mad Hatter, Scorpius, does," Roxanne finished._

"_He's over that way," they said, pointing down a path._

"_Thank you, Fred and Roxanne," Rose said. _

"_My name should go first!" Roxanne exclaimed._

"_Well, mine is already first!" Fred responded. Then they got into a full-blown argument which Rose did not hear since she was heading towards the Mad Hatter. _

_Rose walked along the path until she came to a place where there was a table. At the head of the table, there was a boy with white-blond hair with a very large hat on. On his left, there was a mouse with brown fur, and on his right was a hare with messy, black fur. _

"_Why, it seems we have a guest," the boy with white-blond hair said, standing up. He walked over to Rose, took her hand, and led her to the chair at his right. _

"_Hey! I'm sitting here," the hare exclaimed._

"_Not anymore, Albus," the white-blond haired boy said. "We have a guest." _

"_Fine, but the next time we have a guest, Lucy has to move," the hare, Albus, replied, pointing at the mouse. _

_Rose sat down in Albus's previous spot and said, "Why, thank you, my name is Rose. What is your's?"_

"_I am Scorpius, but most people call me the Mad Hatter," Scorpius replied._

"_Why do they do that?" Rose inquired._

"_Well, mainly because people think I'm crazy for being friends with Albus and Lucy," Scorpius replied. "Plus, I have a funny laugh." _

"_Well, that's no reason to be called, 'mad,'" Rose replied with a smile. Blush came over Scorpius's pale face. _

"_Why, thank you," Scorpius said, his head turned down. "Now, why are you here?"_

"_Well, my stupid brother pushed me down a rabbit hole, and now I'm here," Rose said._

"_That's never any good," Lucy said. _

"_I know," Rose replied. "So, why's the table here?" _

"_Oh, we were just having tea," Scorpius said, shocked because he was just in a daze. "You can join us if you want."_

"_Yeah, that would be awesome," Rose said. _

"_How do you like your tea?" Scorpius asked, grabbing a teapot. _

"_Normal but with a lot of sugar," Rose said excitedly._

"_I don't think that sugar would be good for her," Albus whispered to Lucy. Unfortunately to Albus, Rose heard that, so she gave him a good smack on the head._

_Scorpius made her her tea and handed it over to her. Rose took a sip of it, and her face brightened up. _

"_This is really good, but it tastes sweeter than I normally drink it," Rose said. Her eyes then widened. "Is there honey in this?"_

"_Yeah, I just put a little bit of honey in there," Scorpius replied. "Just a teaspoon though. Why?"_

_Rose started coughing. "I-I'm horribly allergic to-to honey, and i-if I even have a little bit, I-I'll swell up, and I won't be able to b-breathe."_

"_That would be a relief," Albus murmured. Even though Rose was weak, she still gave him a smack over the head. _

"_Can you stand up?" Scorpius asked worriedly._

"_I-I'll try," Rose said. She tried to stand up, but her knees buckled. Thankfully, Scorpius had a hand below her just in case, and he caught her. _

"_You can't stand," Scorpius said._

"_I know," Rose replied. _

"_I'm gonna carry you," Scorpius said to Rose. "Is that okay?" Rose didn't have enough energy to speak, and her face was already starting to swell up, so she just nodded. Scorpius then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the woods._

"_Wh-wher-where are we go-going?" Rose asked, still coughing. _

"_To a place where there's a plant that helps with allergic reactions," Scorpius said, his pace now turning up to a run. A few minutes later, Scorpius and Rose arrived at a small little green bush. Scorpius laid Rose down on the forest floor while he picked some of the leaves. _

"_Now, what you're going to need to do is chew these leaves for a long time then swallow them," Scorpius explained, handing the leaves to Rose. "Then in about five to ten minutes, your swelling should stop." Rose just nodded. She took the leaves in her hands, put him into her mouth, and started chewing them. Eventually, they were small enough for her to swallow, so she did just that. After swallowing them, Scorpius noticed that her swelling had gone down a lot. He smiled. _

"_You're looking like yourself again, Rosie," Scorpius said with a smirk. _

"_Thanks for the tip," Rose said. "You're very kind." She then enveloped Scorpius in a hug. She felt butterflies in her stomach for no apparent reason. When they separated, Rose asked Scorpius, "So, how do I get out of here? By the way, what is this land?" _

"_Well, we call this place Wonderland," Scorpius said._

"_Okay, so how do I get out of Wonderland," Rose asked._

"_Well, you just turn there, then there, then you make a left turn there, then you keep going straight, then turn right at the big tree, then-" Scorpius said, making hand motions with each turn. _

"_Can you just come with me?" Rose whined. _

"_Fine," Scorpius said, giving in._

_They then started heading further into the woods. Eventually, Scorpius stopped to look at something. Rose took few more steps until she realized that Scorpius wasn't walking beside her._

"_Scorpius?" she called out. "Scorp?"_

"_Back here," Scorpius replied, jogging up to her, obviously clutching something in his hand._

"_What are you holding in your hand?" Rose asked, pointing to his clasped hands._

"_Well, I was going to show you when we got to our destination," Scorpius said, looking at his feet, "but I guess I'll show you now." He opened his hand to show a ring made of a rose stem._

"_Wow, it's beautiful," Rose said, trying not to cringe. Don't get her wrong, it was beautiful, but everyone thinks that she liked roses just because her name was Rose. Actually, lilies are her favorite flower. _

"_May I?" Scorpius said, motioning towards her hand. Rose nodded. He took Rose's right hand and put the rose on her ring finger. As soon as Scorpius's hand wasn't touching Rose's, a rose bloom bloomed on the ring._

"_How can that happen?" Rose asked in shock._

"_I don't know," Scorpius replied with a smirk. "Maybe it's magic."_

"_Magic isn't real," Rose said in a fake whiney tone. _

"_In Wonderland it is," he replied. Rose just rolled her eyes. _

_A few minutes later, Rose sighed. Scorpius looked concerned and asked her what was wrong. _

"_I just want my wish to go home to come true, but I'm afraid that if that happens, I'll regret leaving Wonderland because it's so magical!" Rose exclaimed. _

"_We would often be sorry if our wishes were granted," Scorpius said._

"_You're quoting Aesop," Rose said in amazement. Like her mother, Rose loved to read, and when she was younger, she loved to read Aesop books._

"_Who's that?" Scorpius asked._

"_Never mind," Rose said, shaking her head. Although Scorpius didn't know it, Rose was smiling brightly._

_They traveled for another fifteen minutes until they reached a clearing. Rose had to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the clearing from the dimness of the woods. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a big castle. _

"_Why are we at a castle?" Rose asked Scorpius._

"_Well, the Queen of Hearts' two servants, Lily and Louis, are the ones that can help you with getting back to your time, but, first, you must play a game of croquet against the Queen in order for her to let you go back," Scorpius explained._

"_Okay, sounds easy enough," Rose said excitedly. "Is the Queen nice?"_

"_Um-well . . . Uh-no," Scorpius said, stuttering._

"_Well, this should be even more fun," Rose said, rubbing her hands together in excitement. "I love competition." _

"_Well, okay, then," Scorpius muttered to himself. He grabbed Rose's hand and led her into the entrance of the castle. At the front gates, the guards stopped them, but Scorpius said, "We are here to play a croquet match against the Queen of Hearts, so Rose here will get back home."_

"_Very well then," one of the guards said. "Follow me." _

_They then followed the guard into the main gardens, where a blond-haired woman was setting up for croquet. Well, more like she was ordering a blue-haired man around while she sunbathed. _

"_Vicky, I can't do all of this alone," the man said, wiping the sweat off of his brow. _

"_Yes, you can!" the woman, Vicky, screeched. "Move, Teddy, move!"_

"_My wife, what a pain in the ar-butt," Teddy mumbled. _

_Vicky looked up from her magazine to see Scorpius, Rose, and the guard standing there. "Who are they, and what are they doing here!" she screeched. _

"_My Lady, Victoire," the guard said, bowing, "these people have challenged you to a croquet match."_

"_Okay, it's a good thing Teddy set up the game," Victoire replied. Then Teddy walked up to her and she said, "Thanks, babe," then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _

"_Ok, the rules are simple!" Teddy said when everyone was ready for the match. It was Victoire, the wonderful Queen of Hearts, versus the lowly peasant girl, Rose, as Teddy announced on Victoire's instructions. "The rules are the same as normal croquet: the first one to hit the pole wins. If the peasant girl wins, the Queen's servants, Lily and Louis will transport her to her home. If the Queen wins, she'll cut the peasant's head off."_

"_WHAT?" Rose and Scorpius exclaimed at the same time._

"_Don't worry," Victoire said. "I've never lost a match, and the execution's quite fast." She then gave a maniacal giggle. _

_A half hour later, Victoire was closer to the ending pole than Rose was. Rose was nervously biting her fingernails (a habit that she has) while Victoire made her supposedly winning shot. Luckily, she didn't hit the ball hard enough, so it didn't hit the pole. When it didn't hit the pole, Scorpius exclaimed, "YES!" but once the guards glared at him, he said, "Oh, darn."_

_Finally, it was Rose's turn. She had the mallet in her hands, she found the way to get to the pole and knocking Victoire's ball out of the way, and she hit the ball. In a seemingly painful five seconds, Rose's ball knocked Victoire's ball, went through the hoop, and hit the post. Both Rose and Scorpius yelled excitedly. _

_Just then, Scorpius ran over to Rose, hugged her, then kissed her. Rose was caught off guard, but she eventually knew what was happening, so she kissed him back. Scorpius then twirled her around while kissing her. Rose knew that Scorpius was the one for her. _

_When they stopped kissing, the two servants who were Louis and Lily, told Rose that she could leave now. Rose looked at Scorpius and replied to them, "No thanks, I think my home is right here." Lily and Louis shrugged as they walked away, and Rose and Scorpius kissed again._

"And they lived happily ever after," Rose said, finishing up the story. "The End." All the kids cheered. "Okay, now everyone, pack up your stuff, and Miss Alice will lead you outside to wait for your parents."

While the kids were packing up, Rose saw Lily standing in the doorframe connecting the room she volunteers in to the one Lily volunteers in. Rose saw that familiar Potter smirk on her lips. Every Potter offspring (James, Al, and Lily) all have one identical smirk. It was a mash-up of Harry's and Ginny's smirks.

"Well, well, well," Lily said. "Who would have thought that our little Rosie has fallen for the one and only Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm not-" Rose started but stopped at Lily's raised eyebrows. "Fine, I like him."

"YES!" Lily exclaimed. "I knew it!" She then did her own version of a happy dance. When she finished that disturbing happy dance, according to Rose, Lily shrieked. "ROSE! You need to tell him you love him!"

"Oh, no!" Rose said automatically, backing away from Lily slightly. "No, no, no, no, _no!_ Absolutely not!"

"Why not!" Lily exclaimed. "He's staying at the Burrow! It's the perfect time to do it!"

After a whole half hour of them arguing, Rose gave in. "Fine," she said exasperatedly. "I'll do it." Lily squealed and enveloped Rose in a bone-crushing hug.

"Go. Now," Lily said threateningly.

"Fine, fine," Rose said. Her eyes quickly darted the room, making sure no one was there watching her, and she Apparated to the Burrow.

There, she walked into the kitchen where all the Weasley-Potter Clan, plus one Malfoy, were either making or eating dinner. Ron was having a (from what Rose could tell) a very nice conversation with Scorpius. Ron eventually got over his hatred of the Malfoys once he met Scorpius who was an even bigger Quidditch fan than him.

"Hi, Daddy," Scorpius said, pecking her father on the cheek and sitting down on the other side of her father.

"What about Scorpie," Scorpius said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Don't _I _get a kiss on the cheek?" Ron glared at Scorpius. Even though he liked Scorpius being _friends_ with his Rosie, he didn't like when he flirted with her.

"You get nothing . . . Yet," she added mysteriously.

The dinner was filled with laughs, many stories, and, of course, eating. During the dinner, Lily looked at Rose as if to say, "Have you told him?" Rose just nodded her head very slightly, so no one else could see. Lily then responded with a look that said, "TELL HIM!" Rose gave a slight roll of her eyes then slightly nodded her head as if to say, "I will."

Before Rose could say anything to Scorpius, he said, "Oh, I have to go. My dad told me to be back by this time." He chuckled a little. "Even when I'm 20 years old, he still makes me have a curfew." That resulted in laughs all around the table. Scorpius then said bye to his family away from home. When he got to Rose, he gave him a considerably longer hug than he did with the others. It was almost a minute long until Ron cleared his throat which made them blush the color of most of the Weasleys' hair.

Scorpius then said, "Bye," to the whole family then walked out the door. Lily looked at Rose that obviously said, "GO!"

Rose looked at her family (particularly her dad) then quickly excused herself to run after Scorpius. She ran outside and saw that he was about to Apparate. _I need to get his attention,_ Rose thought.

"SCORPIUS!" she yelled from the doorway. He turned around, and she ran towards him.

"Wh-" he started, but he was cut off by Rose throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. He was slightly shocked, but once he realized what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

They heard a cough from the doorway and looked up to see a cross-armed Ron Weasley.

"Um, hi, Daddy," Rose said sheepishly, her arms still around Scorpius's neck. "Well-" she said, trailing off.

"Welcome to the family, Scorpius," Ron said after a minute of silence. Rose beamed and kissed Scorpius again.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda like the concept of this one-shot even if I don't like this pairing. **

**Don't favorite or alert without reviewing!**


End file.
